Un pas après l'autre
by Dinou
Summary: James fait une mise au point de sa vie dans un moment « crucial » de sa vie


**Harry Potter**

**Un pas après l'autre**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating **: tout public

**Résumé** : James fait une mise au point de sa vie dans un moment « crucial » de sa vie.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour m'amuser et divertir les fans, merci de ne pas m'attaquer en justice.

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est mon premier James/Lily ! J'espère juste que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop mauvais !

Bonne lecture !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

La vie est quelque chose d'étrange quand j'y pense. J'ai pensé pendant longtemps que j'étais condamné à aimer une femme qui ne m'aimerait jamais, et que je me retrouverais à vieillir avec mes amis… Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas… et quand je te vois, avec tes grands yeux verts, que tu me regarde comme si tu pouvais sonder mon âme, je sens les changements qui se sont opérés en moi.

Nous vivons ensemble à Goddrik Hollow depuis un an… Et nous sommes heureux… J'aime me dire partout que tu es à moi… J'adore quand tu le monde viens te voir et me dit que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir… Oui une chance que je n'échangerai pour rien au monde… Tu es toute ma vie… Ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ce bas monde…

Mais la montée en puissance de Voldemort me fait craindre pour ta vie. Toutefois, tu ne semble pas t'en soucier, tu continue de sourire, ne te souciant pas de ce qui se passe dehors… pas si loin de notre maison… Tu vies ta vie me laissant hanter par ces démons dont je ne veux pas te parler. Je sais que tu sens que je te cache quelque chose mais tu ne dis rien, tu me sers dans tes bras, m'embrasse et me fais me sentir si bien… en paix… comment un être fait seulement de chair et de sang peut il avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Je crois que je me poserais toujours la question, mais je ne veux surtout pas connaître la réponse… Je ne veux pas savoir…

Et aujourd'hui, pour toi, une nouvelle aventure commence… je te vois hésiter, mais je sais que tu sauras relever ce défi la tête haute. Je pourrais ensuite te voir sourire et applaudir tellement cet exploit t'apportera du bonheur… oui je le sais… je te connais à présent… mais je sais aussi que tu sauras toujours me surprendre… Même Dumbeldore m'a dit que tu renfermais encore de nombreuses surprises… j'ai hâte de voir ça… j'espère pouvoir les voir… je ne veux pas que le mage noir te prenne à moi ou qu'il me prenne à toi… je ne veux pas te quitter alors que je viens à peine de rentrer dans ta vie et je ne veux pas que tu sortes de la mienne… mon cadeau du ciel…

Qu'est ce que je t'aime… mon dieu c'est fou d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point là tu ne trouve pas…

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non c'est pas vrai… tu as bien choisi ton jour cette fois… ce ne sera pas comme pour ton premier mot… là je n'étais pas là et pourtant tu as dit papa.. qu'est ce que ta mère a pu m'en vouloir… D'ailleurs je ferais mieux de l'appeler pour ne pas qu'elle loupe ça.

- « LILY ! »

Je l'attends descendre les escaliers à toute allure, elle doit se demander ce qui vaut que je crie comme ça. Elle doit sûrement être paniquée. Et ben ça a pas loupé, je vois cette lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Mais le regard de ta mère change mon petit Harry, elle te voit commencer à te mettre debout, à te lâcher tout doucement du canapé du salon. Elle vient vers moi et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle en a les larmes aux yeux. Je lui dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres puis me mets à genoux face à toi, à quelques pas.

- « Viens voir papa mon grand… montre moi comme tu marche bien tout seul… »

Comme si tu me comprenais, tu te lance, et tu avances vers moi d'un pas qui n'est pas très assuré, mais tu me regarde droit dans les yeux, tu ne me quitte pas du regard sous les yeux aimants de ta mère. Et quand enfin tu arrives à moi tu te laisse choir dans mes bras, tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais tombé… et même si tu tombe tu sais parfaitement que ton papa sera là pour te relever… oui tu le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux.

Ta maman est tellement heureuse qu'elle te prend dans ses bras, et t'embrasse. Elle est fière de toi. Je le vois, elle comme moi te portons ce même regard empli d'amour et de fierté. Mais dans son regard je vois tellement d'autres choses.

Quand je la regarde droit dans les yeux, dans ces deux émeraudes, je vois tous ce qu'il nous a fallu franchir pour en arriver là, même si nous devons nous cacher à cause de la prophétie qui pèse sur la tête de notre fils. Je peux y voir notre premier baiser, alors que nous étions en septième année. Malfoy s'attaquait à toi, et moi, malgré tout ce que tu disais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te porter secours, pourtant je savais parfaitement que tu étais une sorcière accomplie… mais que veux tu… quand on aime quelqu'un aussi fort que je t'aime, on n'écoute pas toujours sa tête aux moment où on le devrait… Je l'ai renvoyé dans un sal état dans sa salle commune. Je t'ai aidé à te relever quelque peu gêné car je me doutais que tu allais me hurler dessus pour être intervenu. Je te demandais s'il ne t'avait pas fait mal, toujours en évitant ton regard perçant. Ca du te paraître bizarre, car pour la première fois depuis que je te connaissais, le ton de ta voix à mon égard était calme et posée. Une fois rassurée, je te proposais de te raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune pour me rassurer, puis je t'ai laissée aller, une fois le portrait de la grosse dame passé. Avec le temps, tu m'as laissée une chance de te prouver que je n'étais pas un égocentrique imbu de lui même, que ce n'était qu'une façade. Tu m'as doucement accordé ta confiance, puis ton amitié, et à la fin de notre septième année, tu m'as accordé ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde : ton amour. Mais nous avions tellement peur tous les deux qu'une fois sortis de Poudlard, notre relation ne tienne pas le coup.

Et pourtant ma Lily, nous y sommes arrivés. Nous nous sommes vus tous les jours pendant cet été là… nous avons suivi tous les deux cette formation pour devenir aurore… ça nous a rapproché encore plus que nous l'étions déjà… Après notre formation tu as accepté de venir vivre avec moi, dans cet appartement que je partageais avec les trois autres maraudeurs. Je sais que tu aurais sûrement préféré quelque chose de plus intime, mais j'avais besoins encore de ceux que je considère comme mes frères…

Nous nous sommes fiancés, puis mariés en présence de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. La guerre contre Voldemort était déclarée, mais nous ne voulions pas tout lui sacrifier.

Nous nous sommes aimés profondément pendant notre nuit de noce… tellement profondément que nous avons mis en route notre petit Harry, que tu sers avec tellement d'amour dans tes bras… Nous avons choisi Sirius comme parrain… je sais que tu aurais préféré Remus, beaucoup plus stable que Sirius malgré son état de loup garou, mais il a refusé, il se dit trop dangereux pour notre fils… pourtant Harry l'adore et dès qu'il le voie il dit « Mus… mus… » pour l'appeler à lui. Mais bon, je sais que Sirius saura être un bon parrain pour notre petite crapule qui profite de tes bras.

Ton regard perçant, identique à celui de notre fils vient rencontrer le mien à nouveau…

Comme notre fils qui doucement avance dans la vie, j'ai grandi grâce à cet amour que tu me donne chaque jour.. un pas après l'autre… tu m'as donné accès à ton cœur. Et chaque jour j'en remercie Merlin.

Je m'approche de toi et je t'embrasse passionnément en te soufflant un _je t'aime_ à l'oreille. Je vois dans tes yeux cette réponse que j'aime tant : _moi aussi je t'aime_. Et nous restons tous les trois, enlacés, espérant que la guerre ne nous enlève ce bonheur que nous avons acquis en bataillant jour après jour.

**Fin.**

Voilà tout le monde, dites moi ce que vous en dites. Je ne suis jamais contre les petits messages ! Loin s'en faut ! Bien au contraire, Dinou adore les petits messages et je me fais même une joie de vous répondre !

A +

Dinou


End file.
